Episode 7450 (21st October 2010)
Plot David's bitter towards Gail for not taking his side. Gail tries to get more information from him but David insists he can't recall and doesn't know what's happening to him. Ashley's still annoyed with Claire for wanting to move to France. He refuses to agree. Kylie announces to Steve and Becky she's going on a last-minute holiday to Cyprus. Tina's delighted when Graeme stirs. The Anaesthetist confirms he's on the road to recovery. Graeme gains consciousness and wants answers about the accident. Tina reluctantly informs him that David caused it. Rosie's offered an underwear modelling assignment. Jason agrees to drive her. Carla chats to Michelle about the factory and reports that the football shirt range she did for Stokes was a success. Michelle gives Carla an idea for a T-shirt line. David turns up at the hospital. Relieved to see Graeme awake, his hopes for Graeme's support are dashed when Graeme vows to get him sent to prison for this. When the male model fails to show, Rosie recruits Jason to step in and model the underwear with her. Jason's turned on by the experience. Audrey tells Gail that she believes David is telling the truth about the gap in his memory. David considers fleeing but Audrey vows to stand by him. Gail's torn. Ashley gets Kirk to take down the "For Sale" sign outside No.13. Claire furiously tells him that she and the boys are going to France with or without him. Carla tells Michelle her T-shirt idea went down well and offers her a job at the factory. Steve and Becky are amazed when Kylie says she's taking Max on holiday with her. Rosie and Jason return from the photo session and tear each other's clothes off. David endures another round of police questioning but he's clearly suffering. He's staggered when he's charged with the attempted murder of Graeme. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Anaesthetist - CP Hallam (Credited as "Anesthetist") *Flash - Alan French *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *Solicitor - Richard Cole Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and front desk *Photographic studio Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As the evidence mounts against David, any hopes of clearing his name are dashed when Graeme regains consciousness and warns him he will go down for his actions; and Jason finds himself in the spotlight after he drives Rosie to an underwear shoot. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,630,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes